


Bred by the Prince

by ecrituredudesir



Category: Furry (Fandom), Original Work
Genre: Animal Transformation, Breeding, Creampie, F/M, Femdom, Impregnation, TF, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 04:20:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13356375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ecrituredudesir/pseuds/ecrituredudesir
Summary: A YCH Auction Winner from furaffinity.Vix is called to the castle from her village to serve the prince--only to find that the Prince planned on having a hyena come forward to bear his children and give an heir to the kingdom. Vix is no hyena, but this is easily remedied.





	Bred by the Prince

**Author's Note:**

> My commission information is here:  
> https://www.furaffinity.net/journal/8536903/

The rumors about the price in the castle deep in the woods were less than pleasant; allegations of murder, crime and dark sorcery were common, though no one questioned his authority over the land. When the time came that the prince sent out a missive summons for one young woman to come from the town nearby, of recent legal age and unmarried. The specifications had several people suspicious, knowing that there should really be no other reason that the prince should specify a young woman such as that. He intended to take a lover.   
  
The dictation his father had left upon his death proclaimed that their prince could not take the throne until an heir was produced, and with the Queen’s failing health (some whispered that the Queen had already passed, and her son was desperately trying to make up for lost time and produce a child) it was no question that he needed to take a mate as quickly as possible. Vix, despite any reservations she may have had about the situation, had been chosen as an impromptu ‘sacrifice’ to the prince’s recent demands. As disturbed as she may have been about this, her options were a bit… limited. She could venture off into the forest to try and escape this fate, and suffer at the hands of any creatures or bandits that may find her, or accept the simple fact that she could try and avoid the prince’s advances for as long as possible. Which may not be long at all, if the rumors were to be true.   
  
It was exciting but nerve wracking at the same time. While Vix had always intended to leave the village, she had never expected that it would be to the castle instead of out on an adventure.  
  
Standing in front of the grand castle, she was somewhat startled to see that it wasn’t as abandoned as she had anticipated; there were signs of a groundskeeper, with the hedges and flora neatly trimmed along the paths, and she was greeted by a porter at the door—though the man seemed to be fairly elderly. There were signs of staff here and there, but the only glimpses she caught of people seemed to be older anthros of varying species; the rumors about the castle only being populated by the Queen and Prince seemed to be entirely untrue, it seemed, though she wasn’t surprised to see the staff were mostly older. The call to household hadn’t been issued in several years until the one that brought her to the castle gates, but it was an older border collie woman who pulled her aside with a kind, weary smile.   
  
“It is so good to see some fresh blood. I was afraid His Highness would never settle to bring in anyone closer to his own age.”  
  
So that established the prince wouldn’t be as old as the group she’d seen so far, which offered Vix a little relief at the thought. But the woman, who introduced herself as Karina, did pause in faint concern at seeing the vixen’s breed. “….though, we had hoped that they would send in a hyena, this won’t do just yet..”  
  
“A hyena? There aren’t any in the village for them to send,” Vix explained, trying not to be somewhat offended at being a disappointment to the castle’s expectations. “Tell me about the prince?” She suggested, trying to distract from the subject that she hoped wouldn’t be too touchy for any of the staff.   
  
“Oh, you’ll see for yourself,” the collie replied, quickly moving from where she’d been looking Vix over to push a large tray into her hands bearing a cup of tea and the various things that were meant to go in and with that tea. Vix shifted, startled at the sudden weight of the tray in her hands—she hadn’t been given the time to make herself more presentable at all, which was unsettling enough, but with only those words of encouragement, she was rushed off with little other warning than that.   
  
The corridors took her down a longer, winding path until she came across the North wing, knocking with her heel to avoid dropping the tray. The door creaked open, not fully closed in the first place, and she hesitated. “…Your highness?”   
  
From inside the room came the small sound of shuffling, before a quiet tone echoed from the confines of the room: “Enter.”   
  
She hadn’t expected his voice to be so smooth, and that alone was enough to make her inhale sharply as she followed the command. Stepping into the room, her eyes roamed the prince’s quarters, surprised to see not only luxuries, but a fair amount of books. Odd possessions, relics and necklaces, though one caught her eye in absolute amazement. A soft purple stone that seemed both luminescent and transparent at the same time, and she couldn’t take her eyes off of it—until she caught movement from the corner of her glance, seeing the prince rise from where he’d been sitting in front of a fire, reading.   
  
“You’re the new maiden I sent for?” Prince Kahaku questioned, rising to his full height with a faint furrow of his brows. There was a bit of confusion in his glance; she knew that he, too, had anticipated one of his own kind. She say now that he must have been a full blooded hyena, but she could also see the disappointment across his expression when she averted her gaze. Kahaku slumped in despair, gesturing to set the tea tray down on the little table before the fireplace. Vix could only assume that his palpable dismay was for the same reason the collie had told her earlier; they had anticipated a hyena.   
  
“Take any of the trinkets from the display, and return to the village we called you from. Any of them will sell for enough to more than make up for the trouble of bringing you out,” the prince murmured, moving to sink back into his chair. Her gaze widened in surprise at the words, before she glanced back to the pretty blue pendant sitting on the pedestal. He had said any, after all, and…   
  
“Yes, thank you, your highness,” she murmured softly, bowing as she retraced her footsteps back to it. The prince was paying little mind to her by now, settling back into his seat with that quiet dismay while she carefully opened the clasp on the case and lifted the necklace. For safe keeping, she would wear it and tuck it under her shirt until she made it back home to sell it, but the minute she lifted it from the case to clasp around her own neck, things seemed to change. To shift.   
  
The moment the pale stone touched the fur over her collarbone, she let out an audible gasp. That alone was enough to draw in the attention of the Prince, who had sunk into quietly back into his chair for then. All at once, it seemed a faint surge of power shocked through her, and it was far too late that the Prince’s eyes widened at seeing the pendant at her throat. “Wait, not that one-“   
  
It was too late to intervene, and Vix’s body was lifted into the air by the pure aura of power that vibrated through her. The change started at her maw, her delicate fox-like snout shifting to something a little wider, a little more powerful. It didn’t square, but her nose rounded out and curved, wider set on her features than her small, pointed fox nose had been. It was more powerful though, she could almost tell instantly, but on the same bridge of her nose, the patterns in her fur color started to shift as well. She could feel the hum of magic, almost like static electricity, start at the root as her darker fur started to lighten into a soft beige in some spots—though her nose went to an even further black, framing a soft trail up to her eyes.  Her torso, full of soft curve, shifted until she could feel her curves shape just as femininely—but with a firm sensation of muscle under her fur as well. She was stronger, so much more so, than before she put on that necklace and Vix was more than _aware_ of it.   
  
She knew when she was placed back on the ground she’d be holding herself, carrying herself differently; there was more power in her now than she’d ever felt before, but her stature was not the only thing that was changing still. Her tail, formerly long and luxuriously thickly curved was shrinking from the slender base of it to rest just beneath her thighs. It was no less thick than her vulpine tail had been, though most of the genuine heft of the tail now rested more towards the end than tapering off into a slender tip again.   
  
Her ears followed, shortening in length and rounding out to flared, wide curves instead of their former sharp tips. They pulled a little closer to her head, darker and the same dark brown-black that crossed the bride of her nose now. Her flat-toned fur had started sprouting spots against the beige color, circling like some invisible, divine force were tracing the patterns into her fur with a soft paintbrush, leaving her speckled and marked. Her shoulders fluffed outwards, her fur taking on a richer, thicker texture than the sleek fox pelt she’d been so proud of pruning every now and then, but there was an intimidating power in the way her entire form seemed to shift and morph.   
  
Her body was becoming sturdier, but because of that, the comfortably well-fitting clothing that she’d worn was not falling victim to the magic’s sway. Though her form was no less feminine, no less beautiful, the hyena’s frame was much more solid than that of a slender fox, and slowly, the seams of her clothing began to rip around her. The shirt was the first to go, with the hems splitting first on the upper arms, and then when she inhaled, under the arms as well. It’s from the tight constraint and the difficulty to breathe that she finally reached up, digging her fingers against the fabric, pulling it off to take in a sharp breath—even though it made the new swell of her full breasts rise open and bared to the air around her. Her skirts followed, but they needed no assistance. Her hips were wider, and the split this caused made the fabric fall free, puddling to the floor under where her frame had been lifted.   
  
Slowly, ever so slowly, the magic of the amulet started to lower her back down until she stood on new legs, sturdier than before, to take a startled stock of herself.  
  
Kahaku could barely believe his eyes; the vixen had been pretty before, but the new hyena that stood before him was breath taking. She exuded a careful control over each movement she made, from examining the way the dark fur of her paws met the warm, softer tan colors that now constituted as the ‘base’ color for her entire body. Vix exhaled softly, before her sharp gaze lifted to rest on the prince who had risen from his chair and stood before her, jaw dropped and at a loss for words, until he swallowed hard and squared his shoulders.   
  
“…Please stay. I… admit that I was hasty to send you away, but I never imagined that the amulet of necessity would actually…work in such a fashion.”  
  
Vix’s brow lifted, and she crossed her arms, “And why is it that you’d have me stay as this, and not as a vixen?” She questioned, a sharp of amusement in her gaze as she watched him closely.   
  
The prince’s demeanor shifted, suddenly a little embarrassed at the sharpness of her question, and the scrutiny of her gaze. “…I meant no harm of it, but… I am sure you know of the law of this land that a King shall inherit no throne without an heir, whether he has a spouse or not. I sought out another hyena so that I might be able to take the throne in the event something were to happen to my mother…”  
  
“So you intended to call upon and use some naïve village girl into bearing your children by calling her here with no escape,” Vix accused softly—but there’s nothing harsh in her tone. Just a slow, subtly amusement that seemed to be rising in the low grow of her pitch.   
  
“That’s not what I meant- I just thought that if there were a way for me to have an heir, and perhaps find a wife out of it—that they might not mind…” Kahaku was trying to catch his words now, but he was clearly struggling to do so in the face of a woman he couldn’t help but find stunning. The fact that she was standing so brazenly nude before him, the picture of control in confronting him on the issue now didn’t help; it wasn’t that she lacked modesty, but the pure confidence that rolled off of her in waves made it clear the subject was nothing close to her own nudity.   
  
“So you were desperate.” She noted, crossing her arms under her breasts. He felt his cheeks heat in shame as he had to fight to not look at how doing so had pushed them up into clear display. Now, however, he was embarrassed for other reasons. He, as a prince, had never been spoken to like this in such a manner.   
  
“Yes.” He bit against his lower lip, his gaze focused downwards.   
  
Satisfied with his admission, Vix moved forward, laying her hands against his shoulders. Normally, one of her status would never have dreamed of speaking to a prince so accusingly, much less placing her hands on him, but she did it without a hint of shame and his gaze drew up in sharp surprise.   
  
“I don’t think it’s quite appropriate that a prince like you should do whatever he wants with other people’s lives,” she noted, though there’s no threat or warning in her tone. She was _teasing_ him, but maybe a bit cruelly now in comparison to her impassive gentle mocking. She was taking a step forward now, and Kahaku did his best not to flinch back under her stern gaze.   
  
“No, that’s not what I meant-“   
  
“If you want to take advantage of maidens from the town, why don’t I give you a taste of your own medicine?” She hummed, pushing the robe from his shoulders and leaving him only in his undershirt and trousers. She could see the rise in his pants, though, and she knew that this was clearly something that was getting him aroused. Perhaps she had misunderstood—but then again, she did remember the way the Queen used to take charge during ceremonies when passing through the village, and how the King had sat back and allowed he to do so.  
  
Suddenly, it made a little more sense. The mention of why it had to be a hyena wasn’t only because of the need to keep the royal family pure of hybrids, but also because of the prince’s natural instinct to need a mate who could properly show him what his place was.   
  
“Strip down,” she commanded, and as if on instinct, his fingers lifted to start fumbling with his outfit, hastily moving to slip every bit of clothing off of himself at her simple command. Once his clothes were gone, he stood with the same subtle embarrassment, but it was clear his cock was rock hard. They were both naked now, his softer brown colors and darker spots matching well with hers. “Now lay down on the bed.” Vix gestured to it against the far wall, away from where he’d been sitting in front of the fire, firm in her movement. With a hard swallow, Kahaku nodded, saying nothing as he stretched out on the mattress, his erection standing almost lewdly straight up on display for her. “Good boy.”  
  
The words had a shiver running down his spine, and he watched as ever so slowly, she took a few steps closer until she was moving above him on the bed, pressing her palms down against his chest to keep him in place while she settled against the curve upwards of his cock with the warmth between her thighs. She was grinding the slit of her entrance against him now, showing the subtle rise in heat and the start of arousal from her body’s response to the friction. “Look at how hard you are,” She teased, brushing her fingers up along his collarbone for support as she started to rock her hips ever so slowly, purposeful in her movements to not waste anything as she watched him squirm and gasp under her.   
  
“You’re a prince, but you really just want to be told what to do, don’t you? Just like your father let your mother really lead. You don’t want to be King, you wanted a strong hyena to lead you and tell you what to do, didn’t you?” Her words were ringing true, and from the way she felt him throbbing under her, she knew that she’d hit the hammer right on the head of things that he’d wanted in a partner. And now, she was just as good as a real hyena with the way she was making him melt under her.   
  
“Please,” he mumbled, and she couldn’t quite tell if he was begging for relief or if he was asking for some sort of forgiveness that only she could grant. After a moment of thought, it was probably _both_ but it was cute to see him beg so quietly, eyes closed tightly as he threw an arm over his face to hide his embarrassment. She decided she wouldn’t grant that reprieve just yet, still rocking her hips forward as she let her lips curl into a smile.  
  
“Please what?” She questioned, her thumb brushing up from his navel.  
  
“Please… let me feel it…” He mumbled, and that was all it took for her to lift her weight up just a bit, rising over him and beginning to press the head of his member into her warmth. He groaned softly, and when he tried to lift his hips to meet her warmth, she leaned forward to give a somewhat teasing little squeeze of his nipple. It’s enough to make him yelp softly, giving her a somewhat startled, wounded look.  
  
“You move when I allow you to move,” she instructed, pressing down against him before she finally moved to settle her hips fully down against his own, making him wait a somewhat agonizingly long time before she moved to give the first roll of her hips. It makes her gasp softly but it’s clearly something that undoes him much more thoroughly.   
  
“Do you feel this?” She questioned, taking one of his hands and lifting it to rest his palm against her flat belly. “I’m _allowing_ you to fill this with your seed, with your child. Be grateful that I’m offering you such kindness.” She felt him twitch deep in her at the words, knowing she’d hit that little part of him again that couldn’t help but be stunned into silence at her firm treatment of him. He was eating it up.   
  
“Yes-, please, _thank you-“_ he murmured, breathless and desperate for every sensation that Vix was going to allow him to have here, and she smirked softly down at him at seeing him so compliant and happy to do literally whatever she would command of him. “Please, I’ll give you whatever you want,” he promised, and she gave a small smile at the promise.   
  
“You think I don’t already know that?” She questioned, leaning forward to press a kiss up to the curve of his ear, letting it trail down to his snout as she rolled her hips upwards just to press them back down. She was starting a pace down, rising her hips to bring them back down in a small rush of power over him, driving him deeper into her as she felt him keen and struggle not to thrust up into her. “I’m preparing you already. You’re looking at your future Queen, my little princeling.”  
  
He gasped, a sound of nothing but a mindless and devout pleasure at the words. It was one thing to know that she was going to allow him to breed her, it was another to know that such a strong Hyena now would be at his side, not only to provide him with heirs, but to give him guidance and lead the country in that power as well. Her control was careful and excised over him in slow, teasing squeezes and grips of her hands against his chest. She clearly had no trouble with being a hyena, and now, the amulet would also make her a Queen.   
  
“What do you say?” She cooed into his ear again, and he gasped.  
  
“Please, my Queen,” he murmured, his claws digging so sharply against the sheets under him that they nearly ripped in his grasp. “Please allow me to serve you and satisfy you,” he murmured, his lips parted to pant softly with the need that was running through him. His self control was surprising, though she was more than ready to see him unwind under her.  
  
With a subtle smirk, she finally sat up. “You may move.”   
  
All at once, it was like a coil had sprung in him, and the permission he’d been granted was enough to drive him almost wild. His grip shifted up, resting on her thighs as he started to _move_. His thrusts were starting, his hips snapping up to drive himself deep in her now that he knew she wouldn’t be furious at him for daring to genuinely begin to breed her. There’s a small bit of surprise that passes his future-queen’s expression, though it’s quickly followed by a low, soft moan of pleasure as the prince started to move. He bounced her with the force of his thrusts, and she had to reach down to stabilize herself in the wake of his hips driving up into her, but it’s a consistent, fast pace that has the tension from their mutual anticipation melting away.   
  
He wouldn’t dare cum before her, and he makes sure that she’s a mess above him before he even considers it. She pressed down flush to him the minute she came, and he could feel her pulsing and shivering over him, gasping in delight as her body flushes with pleasure. What was the true reward was the soft noise she made, and the whisper from her lips. “Ah, _yes-_ , that’s right, fill me up, breed your Queen,” She murmured, her nails digging against his chest as she pressed her weight fully down.  
  
He could no longer push her up, nor did he want to; he had settled deeply in her from the way she pressed flush to him, and he wanted to finish as deeply as he could. Feeling the curve of her bottom press down to his thighs and her tight heat almost milk him, he arches under her as he hits his limit. Rope after rope of thick, sticky seed starts to flood her. The warmth is overwhelming, and for a moment, the force of it makes her shiver once more above him before she slips forward, resting her weight against his chest to catch her breath. Neither moves—either to prevent any of his seed from slipping free now that they’d gone through the process that would hopefully provide the kingdom with and heir and cement her place of power to come. Though she had never imagined herself a queen, looking down at Kahaku, stunned by both the beauty of the woman and his luck at finding someone he could place his loyalty in, she couldn’t imagine herself being anywhere else.  
  
She would give him an heir, and she would gain a kingdom in the process.


End file.
